Get out Akatsuki!
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: Hannah and Hayleigh are roommates. One night there's a storm. What happens when they find the Akatsuki in there house! Will Hannah fall for one of the Akatsuki! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Another flash of lightning made me jump. "Damn storm" I muttered. Hayleigh laughed and made a kill on Assassin's Creed. She was playing multiplayer and let me just say, she can kick some ass on that game. "Hey! It is a very emotional part in this book!" I yelled. "We'll sorry, it's just funny" she said with a small laugh. "Just because I'm two years younger then you don't mean jack shit" I said, putting in my book mark.

I loved watching my roommate play Assassin's Creed, especially when she starts yelling at the screen. "Suck on that bitch!" She said as she stunned someone trying to kill her. She played this game so much, people called her the Untouchable on the forums. There was another flash of lighting and the lights flickered. We both looked up at the light hanging from the ceiling.

We had a really big house, three floors (not including the basement and attic) , six bedrooms (counting mine and Hayleigh's), four bathrooms, and a huge kitchen. What can I say I like to cook. But if we lost power in this house, we were screwed. "I'm gonna get a flashlight or two, in case the power goes out." I said heading for the kitchen.

"Grab me a soda to will ya?" She called after me. "On it" I called back. I grabbed two black flashlights and two dr. Peppers. I walked back in and Hayleigh was lying on her back. She was still on the floor. I tossed her a flashlight and handed her a soda. "Thanks for getting me two dr. Peppers" she said. "The hell you talking about?" I said, bringing out my ghetto voice. Don't ask.

She glared at me and I sighed. I gave her the soda and walked back into the kitchen to get an RC cola. For all y'all going 'nasty!' Screw off mofo. I was about to walk out to the living room, but the lights thought it would be great to go out at that moment. "Son of a mother fucking bitch!" I heard Hayleigh scream at the lights. I chuckled and turned on my flash light.

I made my way half way to the living room when Hayleigh's flash light shown across the floor. "God damn lights, hope the fucking batteries last" I hear her mumble. We met in the middle of the foyer. "So what now?" I asked, she shrugged. She was about to say something, but there was a crash from somewhere upstairs and lots of running footsteps.

"The fuck..." Hayleigh whispered. She pointed the light to the banister that hung over the foyer. "You take the bat, I'll grab the meat tenderizer." She nodded and headed to the closet while I went to the kitchen. Don't laugh, don't even. You try hitting your self with one, it fucking hurts! (A/N: it really does hurt guys, I don't recommend it). We met at the end of the stairs. .

"I'll check the second floor and the main level, you get the third level and the attic" Hayleigh said. I nodded and headed up. I went to the third floor and held the meat tenderizer in my left hand, flashlight in the other. I went to the end of the hall and kicked open the bedroom door. It was dark inside.

I pointed the light inside and saw a made bed, a wood dresser, and a closed closet. I slowly walk over to the closet and opened it slowly. I pointed the light in and only found hangers. I walked out into the hallway and saw a flash of black, red and white. I ran after it, up into the attic. The door was slightly open when I shined the light up the stairs.

We never left the door open, so who ever was hear, was up there. "Hear goes nothin'" I said as I walked up the stairs.

-/-/-

Hayleigh

"Damn" I said. I had already checked the main floor and the second floor. Only thing I found was a smashed vase. Water was all over the floor and the roses that were in the black vase were kicked around the hall. "I'm gonna need to get Hannah to clean that up" I muttered to myself. Not a chance in hell I'm gonna do it. There was a flash of movement down the hall in the back bedroom.

"The hell..." I mumbled. I already checked there. "Damn robbers must be like fucking ninja" I said to my self. I hated science, that's why I was talking to my self. I slowly walked down the hall, baseball bat in one hand, flash light in the other. The door was slightly ajar, so I nudged it open with my foot. Only darkness came from the room. I pointed the light in the room, nothing.

I slowly walked in and looked around. Little did I know, I was being watched from the ceiling.

-/-/-

Hannah

I pushed the door open and stepped into the attic. The air was musty and thick. I cleared my throat and shined the flashlight around the room. There were a lot of boxes that the thieves could be hiding behind. I slowly walked over to the old couch that was Hayleigh's granny's and looked behind it. Nothing. I sat down and a puff of dust clouded around me. I coughed and waved it away with my hands.

My eyes were watering, so I didn't know there was someone next to me till I had wiped my eyes a billon times. I jumped and fell to the floor slowly crawling away from the dark form that loomed in front of me. My flash light was forgotten on the floor under the couch and the batteries had fallen out when I dropped it.

So I couldn't see shit, I was backed into a corner, and three other shapes had joined the first one. Not to mention the two in the back that I could see. "Where are we?" A deep voice said. "What...?" I muttered, stunned. Were are you?! You broke into my house dip shit! I wanted to scream. But I was smarter than to get my self killed.

"How did you bring us hear?" The same voice asked. "I didn't bring you any were! You broke into my house!" I said, pissed off. Wrong move. The form moved closer and grabbed me by the neck. He held me up to we're I couldn't touch the ground. I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him off wile struggling for air.

"Fucker..." I muttered. This seemed to make things worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! Thanks TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER for the review and I will take OC's. at least i will think if they fit into the story, if i dont take them, plz dont hate me! there is a method to my madness...most of the time! thx bro, oh and I told my sis your name and she flipped. She is insane for teen wolf and Naruto**.

**BTW the people Hannah and Hayleigh are me and my sis, we writing this together so If I decline any ideas it most likely her, or just that's its stupid. Love ya, have a chaper:**

**Hayleigh**

"Must have been my imagination" i said softly. "Must have" a voice said. I tensed and turned, swinging the bat and dropping my flashlight. The bat was caught and pulled from my hands. "Fuck" I said. I knew that voice, who the hell was this guy?! "Language!" He said, as he slapped me across the face. I went flying I to the wall and saw stars.

I landed with a dull thud, but tried to get up. There was a hand on my arm, I pulled away and pushed my self into a corner of the room. Four figures were standing in front of me. One had a thing on his back and another had a large scythe with three blades on it in hand...hold up...scythe? Who in the holy hell uses a scythe?!

Wait...it couldn't be! Could it? So many fan fictions talk about it...no it's not. Just cosplayers turned rouge that's all! Ya! "What should we do with her" a deep, deadly voice said. "We take her to Pein" a calm voice said. Pein? PEIN?! The fucking fuck?! It was! It was the Akatsuki! "Holy ass hole" I muttered.

"Watch your mouth little whore" who could that be I wonder? That's right! Our favorite little immortal. Let's give em a scare! "Look who's fucking talking Hidan!" I said. They all froze. Then there was a scythe at my neck. "How the hell do you know me little bitch" he said. All I did was give a low laugh.

-/-/-

**Hannah**

The room was starting to get darker. Why? I was running out of air, that's why. My grip on his wrist was getting weaker and weaker. I think he noticed I was about to pass out because he let me go. I sucked in a breath and after a round of painful coughing and hacking, I looked back up at them, slowly. There was a flash of lighting from the small window in the side of the wall.

And holy shit, what I saw gave me a fucking heart attack. I gasped and fell back, I had been on all fours. Now I'm on my ass. Pein, fuck, the leader of the god damned Akatsuki was standing in front of me. I got a look at the others to. Konan, Diedara, Zetsu, Sasori, and...Tobi? Holy lord, no, not Tobi, I saw the sharingan! It was his awesome, killer half. Wait...fuck. If these members were here...then...Hayleigh. Shit, she's gonna get herself killed.

Why? Because she was some were in a room with Hidan. Nuff said. Then, as if we had it planed out, I heard screaming. Male...and female. "Bitch I asked you a fucking question!" Hidan. "Get your fucking hands off me you fucking ass hole!" Hayleigh...fuck. "Looks like they found the other one, un" don't need to question who that was. Then Tobi. "Tobi will go get them if leader wants!" He said/yelled. Pein nodded and Tobi flew out of the room.

I fallowed him with my eyes. Yup, Hayleigh was gonna get herself killed. Hidan was bad enough. If Tobi came in? She might blow his cover. I snapped out of my thoughts when Pein spoke. "Get up" he snapped. I lumped and slowly got to my feet. Damn my shortness! He was a head and a half taller than me! I know I'm only 20 but god damn! "Diedara, Sasori, you will take her down to the main level wile Konan, Zetsu, and I go to the others" he said.

Diedara and Sasori nodded and moved closer to me. I pressed my back to the wall. I hated yet also loved both of these members. Why? Well I will make it simple...THEY KILLED MY GAARA! Sorry, I'm a Gaara fan...if you can't tell. But anyways, my eyes narrowed at they got closer. The others had already walked out. How long would it take to get my cooking utensil? About .2 seconds. So, as they reached for me, I ran past them and grabbed the meat tenderizer. They laughed when they saw it.

"You think you can take us with that, yeah?" Diedara said. I smiled as he came closer. He reached for me and I hit his...mouth hand..thing. He cried out and cliched his hand. I ran past them and jumped to the bottom of the stares. I did that to the next flight and could hear foot step to close behind me. I completely jumped over the bannister and landed in the foyer. I dashed for the door and Kakuzu stood in my way.

Did this surprise me? No I've had WAY to much training for that. I slid under him and kicked the door open. But damn ninja...I was grabbed by my braid of red hair. One of the few disadvantages of having long hair. I was yanked back inside and was throne to the floor. I dropped my meat tenderizer and Kakuzu closed the door. he dragged me into the living room. Hayleigh's sodas were on the coffee table. I have no idea why I noticed that, but I did.

Kakuzu put me on the couch. "Stay here" he said. Like hell I will. Then an angry blond and a red head walked in. Ok maybe I will. Diedara grabbed my shirt and pulled me face to face with him. He held up his mouth hand and I saw I had busted its lip. Also the tongue was smashed and slightly bloody. I had knocked out a tooth too. "Damn..." I muttered. He let go and I fell back down on the couch.

Sasori sat next to me and Diedara sat in Hayleigh's chair. Not smart dude, not smart. Then the devil herself walked in...and she was seething. She spotted Diedara in her chair and her eyes narrowed. "Don't Hayleigh" I said, she turned her glare on me. Let me say, it can beat Pein's. Easily. But I looked right back at her. She looks at Diedara. "Your in my chair, bitch"

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

What happens when you mix an angry blond bomber with a pissed off Hayleigh? Let me tell you, it's not fun. "The hell did you just say, un?" He said, venom dripping from his words. Hayleigh was ready to murder, I needed to do something. "You. In. My. Chair. HOE!" She said the last part with feeling. The feeling of a sociopath. "Hayleigh, sit your ass down and shut the fuck up. Does it really matter if he's in your god damned seat?!" I said.

She mumbled something that sound like bucking lick head and sat in my chair. Then the others walked in...well one skipped. "Diedara!" Tobi yelled. He ran over and sat on the floor next to the chair he was in. Diedara looked like he wanted to shoot himself. "I can't fucking believe we got beat by a bunch of fugly ass cosplayers" Hayleigh said to me. Pretty damn good at it though I thought to my self.

Said cosplayers looked at Hayleigh with confused expressions. "What are cosplayers?" Pein asked. "People who dress as characters from anime or manga" I said. They just stared at me. I face-palmed and Hayleigh sighed. Then, out of no were, two black cats streaked into the room. They were chasing each other and ran around Hidan's feet he tried to move but they ended up tripping him.

He fell to the floor was a thud. "Fucking cats!" He said, reaching for the closest one. But they both ran in different directions, one ran to me and jumped into my lap. The other one ran to Hayleigh. Oh, and Hayleigh was laughing. "What the fuck are you laughing at little bitch?!" He yelled at her. "Oh nothing, just that my cat knocked you on your ass!" She laughed again and Hidan's eyes narrowed.

I pet my cat Thirteenth. She was all black, besides her white paws and she had glowing green eyes. Hayleigh's cat, Friday, was all black with blue eyes. He was a little troublemaker, just like Hayleigh. And if he could talk, every other work would be a cuss. And she says he would talk in Italian...I don't know why, I think she plays assassin's creed a little to much.

"Anyways, if you are the real Akatsuki, prove it" I said. Pein turned his gaze to me. "How?" He asked simply. "I don't know...make Kakuzu use his thread things, or let Itachi show us his eyes turn to the sharingan" I said with a shrug. Pein looked at me. "How do you know all of our names?" He asked. "I told you, we thought you were cosplayers" I said. "So...we are in an Anime in this world?" Sasori asked. I nodded, forgetting he had sat next to me and I jumped a little when I heard his voice so close.

I knew it was him, because he was next to me...the lights were still off. I stopped petting Thirteenth for a moment and she rubbed her head against my hand. I scratched her head and she purred. Cats, am I right? "Tobi wants to pet the kitty!" Tobi said/yelled at me. I blinked. Then smiled "Sure Tobi, but come over here so she can stay in my lap." Tobi launched himself over the table, at me. He landed on the couch right next to me, and started to pet Thirteenth.

Hayleigh sneered, and I was confused as to why she did. Then it dawned on me, she must know something about Tobi that I don't... I really need to catch up in the anime. "We need to have a meeting." Says Pein "Tobi, take these two into the kitchen, and stay with them." "Okay!" Tobi says/yells. We picked up are cats and walked into the kitchen with Tobi right behind us. Once in the kitchen, I set Thirteenth on the island in the middle of the room and got her some cat food.

Hayleigh set Friday down and put his bowl on the counter, expecting me to fill it. Me, being me, filled both bowls and the cats started eating. "What do you know about Tobi?" Tobi asked Hayleigh. "So you saw my sneer, did ya?" She said, sitting on the counter. "Yes" a deep voice said. I looked behind me. "Who the holy hell said that?!" I said, freaking out slightly. "It was Tobi ya dip! Sorry Tobi, I would tell you, but Mrs. Slow As Fuck over here is not as far as me in the anime... I don't want to be a spoiler... So cant tell ya jack shit" Hayleigh said.

"The fuck?! Tobi said that?! But he- I just-how the-" I sputtered. "See what I mean?" Hayleigh said. "I understand" the voice said again, Hayleigh was right. The voice came from Tobi. Then Pein walked into the kitchen. "Do you know of Tobi's secret?" He asked. "Didn't we just go over this?" Hayleigh asked. "What the fuck people! What god damn secret?!" I yelled. Pein just raised an eye brow and went back to the living room.

"I give up!" I tossed my hands in the air and crossed my arms. Fuckers don't tell me shit! "Oh shove it. It's your fault your so far behind" Hayleigh said. "It's not my fault, it's the internets fault." "Oh quit blaming your slowness on other things..." Hayleigh says. Tobi says in a confused boyish tone "What's the Internet?" We both look at him likes he's nuts. I say " You poor, poor child." Hayleigh snorts and just shakes her head.

Then Hidan walked in and Hayleigh instantly darkened. "Hey, lolly pop bitch! Pein wants you in the meeting. I'll watch little bitch and ginger" he said. My eyes narrowed. Ginger? GINGER?! Oh, the shit just hit the fan and I don't give a FUCK if he's a damned immortal! This. Bitch. Is. Going. DOWN! Tobi walked out and Hidan turned to look at us.

He saw my anger. "The fuck is with you ginger?" He asked, leaning on the counter. "THAT'S IT!" I lunged for him and was happy that Hayleigh made me grow out my nails. I scratched his face and he screamed something (guessing a cuss) at me. . I grabbed the closest thing I could find and hit him with it. It just so happened that the closest thing was a pound and a half of frozen hamburger meat I had pulled out for diner earlier.

Hayleigh was laughing as I sat on his chest and punched him in the face, effectively, braking his nose. Kisame came in and saw me on Hidan, busting his lip with a punch. Damn there god damn ninja strength. Kisame grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me off of him. I was kicking and cussing when Pein came in. "I'll kill a bastard! I don't care if he's a fucking immortal! He's fucking dead! Call ME ginger!" I yelled, trying to get to him.

But Kisame had a grip on me, he had let go of my shirt. But he had my arms pinned behind me. Pein pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you always causing trouble?" Pein asked Hidan. "I didn't do shit!" He yelled. "Fucking LIES!" I yelled, I had stopped struggling against Kisame. It was useless anyway. Hayleigh was holding back laughter and was gripping the counter, trying to keep herself up.

Our cats were looking at us like we were all crazy. Hell, I was gonna be if they stayed much longer. Little did I know, I was gonna go fucking insane.

**Like? Not? Hope you do. Updates are gonna be slow, I've been doing this on my g-mas iPad and I'm going home today. I'm actually in the car right now! But I'll try to take my sisters computer...not gonna be easy... But I'll try! I'm doing it for you readers! You wove me now? I wove you! **

**-Insanity**

**Lol you ain't getting my computer chick. Laterz :P**

**-Death**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHA BITCHES! I got a computer! well...ya...nothing more really to say...*cough...well... have a chapter...**

**Hannah**

I sat on the island, legs crossed, and seething. Kisame was in the kitchen now... you know, cause I tried to kill Hidan. Fucker shouldn't have called me ginger. "You are two very angry girls" Kisame said, shaking his head. "Girls? I am twenty fucking two, thank you very much!" Hayleigh said. "How old are you?" he asked me. "Twenty" I said, not looking at ether of them.

I was planing Hidan's slow and painful demise when Sasori walked in. "You can come back into the living room now" he said, walking out. Damn, I know he's emotionless but fuck. Pissy much? I fallowed behind Hayleigh and Kisame to the living room, still planing. When we got back into the room full of Akatsuki members, I looked to my chair. Pein had claimed it as his own. I was gonna have fun getting it back from him.

The blond pyromaniac was still in Hayleigh's chair and she glared at him. Tobi sat next to him on the floor and everyone else sat on our big ass couch, besides Kisame. "We have decided not to kill you" Pein said. Joy, we got to live. "We will need to stay here till we can find a way to get back to our world. You will help us fit in or we will kill you both" he said simply. Hayleigh and I nodded.

"Can I please just sacrifice one?" Hidan asked. Pein gave him a look that said a big N O. "Come on, just the gin-" my head snapped up as he started to say it. But he stopped when he saw my face. "Just the red head!" he pleaded. "Hidan, drop it" Pein said all leader like. Hidan just nodded and glared at us. Fucker.

Then the lights flickered on and I smiled. "About fucking time you little ass holes!" Hayleigh yelled at the lights. I snickered and looked at the clock. 2 am...no wonder I was tired. I yawned. "Can I go to bed please?" I asked Pein. The looked over at the clock and at his members. They looked kinda worn down to. He nodded. "But you will both need a member to sleep with each of you" he said. "I CALL KONAN!" Hayleigh yelled. "Fucker..." I mumbled.

I looked at each of the members in turn. Hidan had a creepy smile on his face, he wanted to kill me in my sleep. My eyes stopped on a board looking blond. "I want the fire starter" I said with a yawn. They all looked at me in shock. "What? He's the least creepy" I said...with another yawn. Damn, I was ready to fall over.

"Come on, I am going to sleep. And I'm not waiting up" I said, walking to the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me and closed my eyes wile walking up. I stopped at the top for a second, then made my way to the end of the hall...to the next flight of steps. "Fuck, I just wanna fall over..." I said tiredly. Diedara chuckled and pushed me up the stairs. Ass hole.

I got to the top without falling asleep and walked to the end of the hall. I opened my bed room door and went to my closet. My walls were a deep blue, with stars and a big full moon on the ceiling. My bed had a black comforter with whit flowers covering it. Whit vines connected the flowers. Posters littered my walls. Mostly black veil bride and other bands like that. And I had a post of a fallen angel my friend Crystal had painted.

I opened my closet and grabbed some black basketball shorts and a baggy plain black shirt. Hayleigh and I had our own bathrooms, so I headed to my bathroom to change. "Be right out" I called, then I closet and locked the door. Habit.

I pulled off my red tank top and jeans. I took off my bra and put on my pj's. I tossed my clothes into the hamper and opened the door. I looked over at Diedara and couldn't look away. I knew he had a mouth on his chest, but no one told me that he was HOT without a shirt on. "Holy mother of god..." I muttered. I closed my eyes and slowly felt my way to the bed.

"We can share the bed, as you can see, it's big. Don't be afraid of stretching out...just don't drool on me" I said the last part with a smile and he laughed. "No need to worries, un" I pulled back the covers and slid under. It was cold. Plain and simple.

I started to shiver. Diedara got under the covers, I think he noticed. Why you might ask? He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. Holy. Fucking. Shit. He was _warm_! And no, his chest mouth didn't lick me or anything like that...creeps. I started to dose and the last thing I thought before falling asleep was _I hope he stays like this..._

**fuck, I am falling asleep. Its 12:17 and I am normally asleep by now. But I hope you like. Though the blond monster killed my Gaara...then sat on his body...FAG! fucker. And I don't mean fag as in gay! No, gay people never did anything bad to me. But ya, Hannah and Die-Die! I chose him because...well... I have n idea... but im gonna sleep now**

**good night readers!**

**-Insanity**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello! sorry it took so long! couldn't get a computer! the reason hayleigh is not paired with some one is because she has a bf in the story already...ether that or her and pein...I couldn't do that to him. well have a chapter! hope you like it bunches!**

**Hannah**

I woke up with something around me. what happened last night?...OH SHIT! I squeaked and fell of the bed. Deidara looked down at me. "You okay, yeah?" he asked, sounding concerned. I groaned and slowly got up of my face. i sat on the side of the bed and rubbed my forehead. "I'm fine, the floor pissed me off so I attacked it" i said with a smile. Deidara laughed and pulled me back to lye in the bed. "Why are you up so early?" he asked. I glanced over at the clock. 6:43. Fuck. "No idea..." i closed my eyes and sighed. i felt something wet on my face and opened my eyes. His hand mouth was next to my face, licking my cheek.

he smiled and put his arms around me again. Why he was being so nice...no clue. But I snuggled into his chest and smiled. He was one of my favorite members so I RELLY liked the contact I was getting. his hair swept over my shoulder and I twisted a strand around my finger. His hair was soft, like kitten fur soft. I looked at him and blushed. He was watching me with growing interest. I then remembered when I attacked his hand mouth and looked away from him.

"What's wrong, hm?" he asked. he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "I was thinking about yesterday...when I smashed your hand" I said quietly. He laughed again. "That was no big deal. it was just your flight of fight reflexes, un" he stated. I nodded and we sat there in silence for a wile.

...

Until I heard screaming from down stairs. "I'M FUCKING STARVING!" Hidan yelled. Damn, i was the only one that could cook. Fuck. I growled and got out of bed, slowly making my way to the door. Deidara got a shirt on and fallowed me down stairs. Hayleigh was still asleep and so was most of the Akatsuki. Pein was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee. Hidan was looking through the fridge for something to eat. As far as I knew, everyone else was sleeping. "Out of my kitchen" i said to the immortal. "Why!?" he yelled. I cringed at the loudness of his voice.

"Because, you most likely woke everyone up, so I need to make breakfast" i snapped. I'm not a morning person...could you tell? his eyes widened. "You can cook?" he asked, his voice full of disbelief. My eyes narrowed and he ran from the kitchen. Deidara smiled and sat on a stool at the island. I looked through our cabinets. "Not much to work with..." I mumbled. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked over my shoulder at the blond. "What?" i asked, annoyed. "Just trying to get you to relax" he whispered.

A shiver ran down my spine at the tone in his voice. "Am I interrupting something?" the sound of Sasori's voice made me jump. I blushed what i am sure was a tomato like color. "Yes you are..." Deidara mumbled, sitting back on his seat. "Brat" Sasori said, walking to the living room. Then Hayleigh walked in. "Good morning, Sunshine" I said to her. "Piss off..." she said, heading to the coffee. I pulled down the sugar and set it in front of her. She muttered a thanks and started spooning sugar into her cup.

she did the same with the creamer and took a sip. she smiled and headed to the living room. I chose to make waffles. Hayleigh would be happy and the others would be fed. Then, out of no were, there was more screaming. "Fucker! That's my seat you son of a cheap whore!" Hayleigh yelled. she's not a morning person either. I sighed, who this time?! "Bitch, i can do whatever the fuck I want!" the head ache was starting. "I will destroy you! Now move your ass!" she yelled back. my eye was twitching.

"Fucking make me hoe!" he yelled. "THAT'S FUCKING IT!" I screamed, striding to the living room. Hidan was sitting in Hayleigh's chair, foot rest up and was leaning all the way back. Hayleigh was looking at me, confused. "You will both shut the fuck up! Hidan, get the hell out of her seat! Hayleigh, sit your ass down and stop yelling!" i screamed. they both watched me with shock. "NOW!" I blared. Hidan jumped from her seat to the couch and Hayleigh sat in her chair.

I walked back into the kitchen and knocked my head on the counter. I glanced over at Deidara and saw the look of shock on his face. I chuckled and he smiled. "Remind me to say on your good side" he said. I laughed and went back to cooking.

**i think i am gonna stop with the Hayleigh point of view...what do you think? it gets bothersome and Hayleigh always have something to say about my writing. so i think that's just gonna stop all together. tell me what you think, thanks **

**-Insanity**


End file.
